A wide variety of dispensers are available for dispensing materials such as tissues, paper towels and the like. Most dispensers are configured to dispense such materials either from a roll or from a stack of interfolded sheets. Dispensers for multiple rolls of paper material, such as rolls of bathroom tissue, are also well known in the art. With typical conventional dispensers of this type, two rolls of tissue are vertically oriented within the dispenser so that the top roll falls or otherwise is moved into a dispensing position when the bottom roll is depleted. In selected applications, the use of stacked, interfolded sheets offers several advantages to users over materials in roll form.
Unfortunately, dispensers configured to dispense materials from rolls are not typically able to dispense stacked, interfolded sheets. Thus, when a user desires to switch from dispensing rolled materials to dispensing stacked, interfolded materials, a new dispenser must be purchased and installed. To avoid the additional cost and labor incurred in installing a new dispenser, an adapter is needed which enables a user to easily and inexpensively adapt a roll dispenser to dispense stacked, interfolded sheets.
In selected circumstances, it may be desirable to alternate between dispensing rolled materials and dispensing stacked, interfolded sheets. In such circumstances, an adapter must be able to be installed into the roll dispenser without damaging the mechanisms within the dispenser which permit rolled materials to be dispensed. Thus, it may be desirable that an adapter be easily removed from and reinstalled into the rolled material dispenser.